Werewolfery
by Pursnikitie
Summary: The morning after a full moon the Mauraders are heading back to the castle when they notice a girl they've never seen before. Who is she? How'd she get there and most importantly why is she naked? Could it be she has a furry little seceret? RemusXOC


Werewolfery

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or any of Jk Rowling other characters. I do however own the female in this story.

Chapter 1

The eerie glow of that lonely orb in the sky illuminates the city. But I cannot see it for fear of what will happen. How I miss the iridescent glow that used to bring me so much joy. How just seeing it peak threw the clouds used to make my heart flutter with delight. Not now, not anymore, not ever will I look at the moon the same way. As I talk about it now I have a feeling of foreboding. That at any second a small sliver of that gorgeous light will enter the chamber and all will be over. A fear that want not to leave because as I reminisce the feeling returns to me. A primal instinct to hunt, to see, to feel another's flesh being ripped by my own jaws.

Against my will I open the door, walk through the many hallways and cringe at every boarded up window. A force stronger than mine own will guides me to the rusted front door. I try to stop myself but just barely hesitate to turn the knob. The door swings open with a silence shattering screech. The damp cold air stings my face as I look to the sky, waiting for the beautiful light. A human wave of relief washes over me when I see the clouds are holding strong, it makes me return to my rational self. I move to enter the house, but as my luck has never been good I can feel its eerie warm glow creep its way onto my skin. It feels wonderful to see the moon full as I for a split second forget about my wretched curse.

My euphoric state is interrupted when I feel my skin start to itch, it quickly becomes unbearable so I unconsciously dig at my arms and face. Skins tears off underneath my fingernails. Soon they don't work to console the itching so I resort to using my teeth. I rip and shred trying to make the itching stop. The gashes I make cause unbearable pain as black-brown matted fur sprouts from where my pink flesh once appeared. I try to scream out and cry but it gets caught in my throat as my own blood spills from my mouth. My senses become heightened as I attempt to let out another screech of pain only this time my jaw breaks. The rest of my bones soon follow suit one after the other I can hear and feel them snap like twigs with sickening cracks and crunches.

I fall to the ground a pathetic heap low moans and grunts are the only noises I can make as I choke on the blood filling my throat. I am not recognizable as a human nor a beast. A tingling sensation starts to make its way up and down my spine, by now I'm writhing on the cold hard ground. My spin snaps through my skin and elongates itself into a skeletal tail. Tendons, skin and fur soon cover it. My nails start to grow and blacken as my fingers shrink and become thick cover in that same fur.

Pads sprout in the palms of my hands as they turn into paws adorned with fierce sharp claws just itching to tear something apart completely. My skull is throbbing, my brain feels as if it were about to explode and my face elongates itself to look like that of a canines. My eyes turn a fierce amber and fur erupts all over my face so only the inside of my mouth and eyes aren't covered. My ears place themselves on the top of my head and become pointed, almost triangular in shape. My knees collapse on themselves and turn into the hindquarters like a dog. The pain becomes so intense that for a moment I find some kind of dark humor in my situation. How the curse lets me remember every part of this every detail of the pain, every sensation that I feel while transforming but once that first inevitable howl escapes my lips I remember nothing after that.

My transformation is almost complete the only thing left after all this is for my fangs to knock out my other teeth. It takes a split second for my jaws to wrench themselves open as fangs burst forth from my gums. Now my muzzle is capable of ripping a man to pieces with ease. Any part of my body that hasn't been covered with fur now is. I stand up to shake my body the shell (or whats left of my skin) falls to the ground in pieces. I let out a rasped breath as I lick the remaining blood from my lips. I can feel it coming my throat rumbles to let out a scream of despair but all that comes out is an unearthly howl. It lasts long and when its over I lose myself for the night.

When the sun rises once more I will remember none of the horrible things I've done, or will do again. I will return to the dilapidated building I call home beaten bruised with a feeling of dread and guilt suffocating me. I am defeated and until the next full moon in the next month I will seclude myself from humanity having no contact with the outside world. I just wait for it to start over again and the day my body decides to just give up on itself all together and I die. I long for death to use as my escape and I wait being to much of a coward to do it myself.

Only this time my Lupine self wandered very far away from where I call home. And when that first ray of sunshine broke into the night The whole ordeal reverses itself. I wake up somewhere I have never seen before, with people I have never seen staring at me.

0.o.0.o.

Dawn breaks over the highest towers of the castle. The moon slowly beginning to shrink from view. A boy who looks to be about seventeen stumbles from the bushes naked and falls to the ground. A rat, a stag, and a bear of a dog follow behind him. The dog carrying what looks like a pear of gray sweats in its mouth. The sandy haired lad takes them from it and puts them on. He lets out a tired sigh his scratched torso and chest heaving up and down with his breaths.

Where the three animals stood young men looking to be the same age took their place. One with black messy windswept looking hair, hazel eyes and spectacles. Another with longer slightly neater black hair stood up he was attractive and had gray eyes. The third was less spectacular than all the others he was small had mousy colored hair and somewhat watery blue bulgy eyes. He seemed out of place in a group of all attractive young males.

"Well," the one with gray eyes said, "That was a good night wasn't it."

"You bet Padfoot," The bespectacled one yawned

"Maybe for you," The sandy colored haired boy breathed out, "You didn't have to transform into a monster."

"You're not a Monster Moony." The small one squeaked in. His friends all smiled at him.

"Thanks Wormtail."

"Come on Prongs, we should get Moony to the hospital wing before any of the other students start waking up."

"Yeah, Oh heres your shirt too." He said going into another set of bushes but stopping and stating silent.

"Prongs what are you doing?" Padfoot questioned him walking over beside him and saw what he was staring at. "Wormtail, Moony I think you should see this..."

The two other boys walked over to where there friends were standing and what they thought were staring at shrubbery.

"Oh my god..." Moony gasped as he looked at a girl with chestnut brown almost black hair. She was in even worse condition than himself. And to top it all off she was naked. A small groan came from her as she started to stir.

Sitting up she used one hand to rub at her eyes and the other to keep her propped up. Yawning some she looked around. Four shapes came into view and as they became more defined she noticed that they were human, male and staring at her. Her eyes widened in shock to see other people. Her nudity didn't seem to bother her at all.

The only thing she noticed were the scars cuts, scratches and blood on the sandy haired boy. Forgetting all her pain she threw herself at him knocking him over. "Did I do this to you?" She was almost sobbing, "I'm so sorry, I tried not to leave, I tried to prevent myself from doing anything. Oh my god I'm so sorry,"

"You didn't do anything to me." His face was red. He could feel her bare skin against his and new it would only be a matter of time before his body would react to it. He lifted the crying girl off himself and motioned for Prongs to throw him the Shirt that was meant for him. He caught it and passed it to the girl. "Here cover yourself up with this, we'll take you to get fixed up."

All the boys were astounded and quiet. No one said a word as she pulled the shirt over her head and breasts hiding her body parts that were improper to show in public.


End file.
